


Middle of the night

by OddlyKia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-graphic death, Reader-Insert, Threats of Violence, Yakuza Hanzo Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyKia/pseuds/OddlyKia
Summary: You wake up in the middle of the night to an awful surprise; an assassin from a rival clan.





	Middle of the night

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this but I did. It could be young Hanzo or just Yakuza boss Hanzo where he never tried to kill Genji and they now rule the clan. I tagged both just in case, depending on who's reading.
> 
> Enjoy!

With such warm summer nights, you love keeping the windows open as you and your husband sleep. With the way the bed is situated, you get such a breathtakingly unobstructed view of the moon night after night; Hanzo had rearranged the entire room by himself upon your confession of just how much you love the night sky. "Only the best for you, my shinning sun," he had proudly declared.

Maybe it's because of a dream or perhaps it's just a bit too warm, but either way, you stir awake to a room dark and roll over to see the brilliantly bright moon still shining in through the window. No doubt it's late into the night. The sky is amazing to wake up to normally but you'll be too tired in the morning because of this; you feel much too awake to just roll back over and fall asleep. Your husband, the mass of muscle laying next to you, will no doubt worry when he inevitably sees your groggy state come sunrise. Such a mother hen. So, you just lie there, watching the dark and oh so beautiful night sky for a very long moment. Your husband shuffles around in his spot and rolls over onto his side, lazily draping his arm across your waist and holding you to him. Still fast asleep, Hanzo inhales your scent deeply before burying is face into your shoulder. Okay, you could definitely fall back asleep like this. With a smile and a happy sigh, you snuggle into his arms and the comforter.

Something suddenly catches your attention, though. Something hovering in the air, glinting brightly under the moonlight. Staring at it confused, your gaze follows up the item and your heart sinks at the horribly quick realization of it all. A tall dark figure is standing close the bed, hidden almost perfectly in the shadows of the moonlight and clutching onto what you now clearly recognize as a pristine knife. Somehow the person doesn't seem to realize that you're awake as they quickly raise the blade above their head.

The next few seconds happen so fast. You scream and harshly smack into your husband as you roll out of way of the knife. It plunges into your pillow, right where your neck would've been, and you stare shockingly dumbfounded at it as Hanzo snaps awake and shoots up from the bed. 

Your husband, thanks to his years of grueling training, immediately understands what's happening and leaps at the assassin. He roughly tackles the person to the floor and begins shouts, "Who are you!? Who sent you!?"

He receives no answer, only hisses of a struggle.

With the darkness still surrounding you, you only hear pained grunts from a small scuffle between them and then a sickening crack as you scramble to turn the lights on. When they flick on, the would be assassin is already dead on the floor, their neck violently twisted and Hanzo standing over them with an look of utter irritation.

There's loud heavy footsteps coming down the hall and then Genji with several other clans men burst in through the bedroom door, weapons at the ready, barely seconds later. A true testament to their speed.

"Brother, are you okay!? What's going on!?"

This whole scene had barely taken a matter of minutes from start to finish and you're still too shocked to move or even think. The knife is still embedded in the pillow, into the mattress even, showing just how hard the figure intended to strike you down; the entire blade would've ended up in your neck. You don't know how to feel right now but you're pretty numb for sure.

Hanzo isn't even winded as he steps over the dead body, hissing, "I'm fine, just dealing with a small pest problem." He then barks, "Get this trash out of here and search it for anything of use. I want to know who sent them."

Two men walk over and carry out Hanzo's orders in calm silence as they drag the body away. They don't spare you a glance as they remove the eyesore from your room; they don't mean it in a cruel way but you're the clan leader's wife in a state of undress. If they spare a look, they'd ended up just like the assassin with the mood Hanzo is in now.

"Shit, how did they manage to get in?" Genji huffs with a yawn, lazily resting his sheathed sword on his shoulder. His hair is a gel-less mess and he's lacking a shirt, sleep still in his eyes, and showing that he had literally just jumped right out of bed to help his brother.

"I do not know." Hanzo grits his teeth. "But it is an utter disgrace that they did and that will be corrected come morning. I will talk to the night guards personally."

Genji tiredly nods his head at the door. "What do you want to do if we find something on the body, Aniki?"

"Send their head back as a message."

Genji gives a nod in understanding and then shoots you a quick glance before leaving. Hanzo's icy glare melts as he follows his brother's line of sight. And once the door to the room is firmly shut, leaving you both to your privacy, his attitude shifts into a whole different direction. 

"My beloved, are you okay?! Did they hurt you?!"

You don't respond, too transfixed on the knife that was chosen to end you. What would've happened had you not waken up? 

Well you'd be fucking dead, that's what would've happened!

But was it just luck that you survived? How could-

A hand gently rests on your cheek and you startle out of your thoughts to see Hanzo standing in front of you. He looks so worried but you can't bring yourself to speak, throat slowly getting tighter and tighter in a knot too hard to swallow. And with every blink, your vision gets blurrier and blurrier with tears.

"Everything is okay now, I promise," he whispers.

It's almost like sick magic with how easy he withdraws the blade from the bed. And after discarding the weapon so you'll never see it again, Hanzo claims a spot seated next to you on the edge of the bed. He welcomely wraps his large arms around you and pulls you so close into his side, away from the deep ugly cut in the mattress. God, it's just so hard to fully comprehend what just happened. And how you just went from almost being murdered, back to being safe and comfortable with your husband. But your emotions finally do snap back into place with a soft kiss to the top of your head. Like a dam breaking. You cry into his shoulder and he cradles your shaking form. Hanzo lets you cry out your painfully overwhelming flood of emotions, offering words of comfort and softly rubbing your back. 

"I'm sorry," you sniff when the tears eventually begin to fade and dry up. "I don't mean to cry-" another sniff. "-and seem so weak."

Your husband is a powerful yakuza leader who regularly has attempts to end his life and here you are, the wife to such a feared man, crying your eyes out after one assassin. You feel embarrassed now and the tears almost make a hasty return, but the previous thought has you strongly preventing the floodgates from breaking once again.

"There is nothing you have to apologize for, my love," Hanzo says firmly. He has you look him in eye as he continues. "You have every right to cry. You've never had such an attempt to your life before. I do not expect you to hold your head high right after such an event."

You sniff a bit more and wipe away the streaks on your cheeks. Your emotions slowly leveling out as your husband continues to comfort you with soft loving words. Exhaustion so rapidly sets in like large sudden waves beating down on you. The thought of going back to sleep and being so vulnerable and unaware of another attack, however, only terrifies you back awake every time your eyes droop.

"Come, let us lay back down."

"..."

You don't say anything, just look to the wide open window in worry and immediately Hanzo understands completely. The assassin had more than likely gotten in through the window, regardless of how high it resides from the ground, and all because of your love for the endless night sky. Oh how Hanzo internally begs that this hasn't tarnished something you so deeply love. If the clan who sent the assassin takes away your enjoyment of the moon and stars, he'll personally strike them all down one by one and set fire to their world.

"Perhaps we could close the window for the night? I just-" You can't bring yourself to finish, feeling too guilty and embarrassed that you're partially to blame for this. Even though Hanzo does not and never will believe that.

His heart sadness upon hearing your words but he still nods and gets up to shut the window without complaint. But when he steps to the door instead of the bed after locking away the sky, you tense in such a way that it almost scares Hanzo. He's absolutely never seen you so anxious and tense before, you should never have to be, and it makes him even more furious with the wannabe murderer. 

"Hanzo, I don't-"

"I am not going anywhere, my star. Please, it won't even be a moment," he says it so soft and confident that you visibly relax the smallest amount. 

He opens the door barely a fraction and firmly gives an order to the men guarding the door, telling one to station himself outside nearby the window and that if he is to leave at all that punishment will be swift before shutting and locking the door. Hanzo comes back and gently ushers you to lay down on his side of the bed, helping you slip under the covers before climbing in himself. The lights flick off and the room is engulfed in total darkness now that the window blocks out the natural glow of the moon. It doesn't scare you but you still curl up into your husband's arms and hold onto him for dear life. Slowly, sleep takes over as he holds you close but it's probably the worst sleep you've ever gotten before. Nothing restful about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos are welcomed!


End file.
